1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head, and more particularly to a golf club head having air flow guiding slot with uneven surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, it shows the conventional golf club head. Please refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,458,042 B1. The conventional golf club head 10 includes a ball-hitting face plate 11, a threaded connection portion 12, a top curved surface 13, an arcuate side 14 and an air flow guiding slot structure 15. The top curved surface 13 is joined with the ball-hitting face plate 11 and the arcuate side 14. The juncture of the top curved surface 13, the ball-hitting face plate 11, and the arcuate side 14 is provided with the threaded connection portion 12 extending upwards therefrom. The threaded connection portion 12 is engaged with one end of a shaft of a golf club. The air flow guiding slot structure 15 is located in the top curved surface 13 and the arcuate side 14.
When the conventional golf club head 10 is swung, the air current flows through the top curved surface 13 and the arcuate side 14. As a result, an air pressure (P1) is brought about on the top curved surface 13, whereas an air pressure (P2) is brought about on the arcuate side 14. These two air flows enter the air flow guiding slot structure 15, thereby resulting in equilibrium of the pressures P1 and P2. As a result, the conventional golf club head 10 is not prone to float in the air at the time when the conventional golf club head 10 travels along a parabolic path. The conventional golf club head 10 is thus prevented from deviating from the intended path at such time when the conventional golf club head 10 is moved to hit the golf ball.